Decorative tiles can be used to cover floors, walls, ceilings, roofs, showers, tabletops, counters and the like. Decorative tiles can be used to enhance the visual appeal of rooms, furniture and the like.
They often come in a variety of designs and generally include a variety of colors and/or design elements that make them visually appealing.